militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
113th Ohio Infantry
The 113th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 113th OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 113th Ohio Infantry was organized at Camp Chase in Columbus, Zanesville, and Camp Dennison near Cincinnati, Ohio October 10 through December 12, 1862 and mustered in for three years service under the command of Colonel James A. Wilcox. Company K was mustered in between December 1863 and February 1864 at Rossville, Georgia. The regiment was attached to District of Western Kentucky, Department of the Ohio, to February 1863. Reed's Brigade, Baird's Division, Army of Kentucky, Department of the Cumberland, to June 1863. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, Reserve Corps, Department of the Cumberland, to October 1863. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to July 1865. The 113th Ohio Infantry mustered out of service July 6, 1865 at Louisville, Kentucky. Detailed service Moved to Louisville, Ky., December 27; then to Muldraugh's Hill, Ky., January 3, 1863, and to Nashville, Tenn., January 28. Moved from Nashville to Franklin, Tenn., February 12, 1863, and duty there until June. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Duty at Wartrace until August 25. Chickamauga Campaign August 25-September 22. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–21. Siege of Chattanooga, Tenn., September 24-November 23. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Orchard Knob November 23. Tunnel Hill November 24–25. Missionary Ridge November 25. Chickamauga Station November 26. March to relief of Knoxville November 28-December 8. Return to Chattanooga and duty in that vicinity until May 1864. Demonstration on Dalton, Ga., February 22–27, 1864. Tunnel Hill, Buzzard's Roost Gap, and Rocky Faced Ridge February 23–25. Atlanta Campaign May 1 to September 8. Tunnel Hill May 6–7. Demonstration on Rocky Faced Ridge May 8–11. Buzzard's Roost Gap May 8–9. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church, and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Station July 4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Utoy Creek August 5–7. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Operations against Forrest and Hood in northern Georgia and northern Alabama September 29-November 3. March to the sea November 15-December 10, Sandersville November 26. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April 1865. Two League Cross Roads, near Lexington, S.C., February 15. Taylor's Hole Creek, Averysboro, N.C., March 16. Battle of Bentonville March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, D.C., April 29-May 19. Grand Review of the Armies May 24. Moved to Louisville, Ky., June. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 269 men during service; 9 officers and 110 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 149 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel James A. Wilcox * Lieutenant Colonel Darius B. Warner - commanded at the battle of Chickamauga * Major Lyne Starling Sullivant - commanded during the Chattanooga Campaign See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * McAdams, Francis Marion. Every-day Soldier Life; or, A History of the One Hundred and Thirteenth Ohio Volunteer Infantry (Columbus, OH: C. M. Cott & Co.), 1884. * McAdams, Francis Marion. Our Knapsack: Sketches for the Boys in Blue (Columbus, OH: C. M. Cott & Co., Printers), 1884. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Proceedings of the Twenty-Ninth Annual Reunion of the 113th Reg't., O.V.I., Held at Worthington, Ohio, Sept. 2, 1902 (S.l.: s.n.), 1902. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 978-1-154-80196-5 * Willett, Alfred C. A Union Soldier Returns South: The Civil War Letters and Diary of Alfred C. Willett, 113th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (Johnson City, TN: Overmountain Press), 1994. ISBN 1-57072-005-3 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 113th Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * National flag of the 113th Ohio Infantry * Regimental flag of the 113th Ohio Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments